Railroad Musings of the Past
by Dreamergrl23456987
Summary: A look at what might have happened at the end of the series. SPOILERSFOR SECOND HALF OF SHOW FOUND WITHINWarning: ShounenaiEnvyEd, Deathfic, Unbetaed, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I in any way shape or form have no rights or ownership the the Anime or Manga Series Fullmetal Alchemist. It is owned by many talented people in Japan who are not me. Don't sue no need.

Warnings: There is a bit of a spoiler for those who have not seen the end of the series so if you do not want to have some inkling of what happens at the end. Do. Not. Read. There is also shounen-ai/Yaoi in the form of Envy/Edward don't like. Do. Not. Read. It is also a deathfic so if you don't want to see someone die. Do. Not. Read. There is a thing called the back button use it. If not go right ahead and read.

P.S. This is also a one-shot and will not have a backstory or continuation. I did this for a fic challenge that a friend on lj gave me. Only she can request another part.

It was shocking to see that face staring at him from the other side of the station.

He would have passed right by without a second glance if it wasn't for the rare rays of sunlight catching hold of the different shades of color that he had only seen one other time and on one specific person. The stance and silent waves of superiority that he felt even from this distance screamed of the person he never thought he would see on this side.

He didn't know when he had started to move only that he found himself on the other side and fighting against the moving mass of people. He didn't know what he was going to do once he made it to that familiar stranger. Anger mixed with confusion and hurt combined with slight hope battled for the right to be expressed first if this person was really the one he looked like.

Despite the higher thinking part of his mind kept telling him that it couldn't be right, that there was a very large chance that this could be like the girl at the inn. She had looked like Lust but she had only looked like the homunculus of his world. Yet no matter what his logic and common sense had to say. There was always that slim chance that his battered optimism had latched onto. He didn't know what had happen to the other during that mistake in that place, so maybe he was here on this side. He didn't understand why he wanted it to be the one that had played those mind games and twisted parodies of affection. He had been the one to kill him and forced his brother to give everything up to bring him back.

Even now he wasn't certain if his final act within his world had gone, as it should have. The Gate was known for twisting the intentions of someone.

He found himself blinking up into eyes that mirrored his own in shading. Those eyes were blank of all emotion except a confusion that seemed to say that those eyes did not believe in what they were seeing. Dawning recognition had started seeping into those strange familiar eyes; by then though Ed had started to back up. It wasn't him he saw the differences even if his memory of this face was only fleeting and tinged with darker emotions.

"Heiderich? They told me you died in an accident…when did your hair get that long?"

He just shook his head and kept backing away his optimism once more crushed and the slight hope of meeting anyone that truly knew him was forced from his persona. It wasn't him and he had been a fool to believe it.

He forgot all about the stories his old man had told him about those who had gotten too close to the edge of a platform and were jostled into becoming unbalance. He only noticed the slight panic in those other set of eyes when his prosthetic leg was smashed into with enough force to send him down.

Strangely it wasn't his brother that was the last thing he thought about as the rumbling and whistle of the train he was supposed to be boarding.

Those who had seen it would debate on what word it was that the blonde had mouthed. Though the other blonde that he had been talking to wouldn't give his thoughts on it.

He wondered why it hurt when he had puzzled out that the word had been Envy or why it seemed to fit.

He didn't pay any mind to the part of his mind that had whispered the name Ed at the corner of his mind. He didn't know anyone named Ed so he had brushed it off as a way to give a face to the body that he had seen falling so serenely onto the tracks.

Maybe that boy had truly wanted to die right then. He wouldn't be able to ask him now or anytime in the future.


End file.
